For the Man Who Has Everything
For the Man Who Has Everything es una misión del transcurso argumental de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, y la cuarta y última misión que Luis Fernando López, el protagonista, recibe de parte de Yusuf Amir. Disponible luego de Caught with your Pants Down y Dropping In, la misión inicia en el apartamento de Yusuf Amir, en Middle Park Este (Algonquin). El argumento de la misión consiste en el robo de un vagón de tren, por parte de Luis. Misión Introducción thumb|left|260px|Luis y Yusuf camino al puente. Yusuf le dice a Luis que quiere conseguir uno de los vagones de un tren para enviárselo a un amigo suyo. Juntos, se dirigen en el Super Drop Diamond hacia el Puente de Algonquin, donde Luis debe saltar hacia el tren Alcanzando el primer vagón thumb|rigth|260px|Luis disparando al helicóptero. Tras saltar al tren, Luis avanza por el tren eliminando helicópteros de la policía. Mientras avanza hacia el primer vagón, aparecen varios Annihilator que intentan matar a Luis. Tras derribar a unos cuantos, uno de los Annihilator pasa por encima del tren haciendo una maniobra casi mortal para Luis, pero éste se agacha y consigue salvarse. Luis llega hacia el primer vagón y lo suelta del resto del tren. Yusuf aparece en una grúa aérea y se lleva el vagón, con Luis agarrado a él. Yusuf aterriza cerca para dejar a Luis en el suelo, dando por terminada la misión. thumb|left|260px|Luis desenganchando el vagón del tren. Como conseguir el Skylift Al finalizar la misión, se puede seguir a Yusuf para conseguir el Skylift de la siguiente manera: Utiliza el celular para hacer el truco del Buzzard, y se le persigue sin quitar el menú de récords que sale al final. Cuando lo alcances, empújalo con las hélices hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Francis, una vez ahí, ponte delante del Skylift y utiliza las miniguns del Buzzard para asesinar a Yusuf Amir. Cuando el helicóptero llegue al suelo, aterriza y tómalo. Cómo obtener el 100% *Tiempo: 4:20 *Daño del jugador: 50% *Esquivar el helicóptero *Helicópteros destruidos: 8 Consejos *El interludio donde Yusuf recoge el vagón del tren en el Skylift también absorbe tiempo de la misión, por lo que para poder obtener el 100% de ésta se puede cortar la cinemática y no perder tiempo de más. Curiosidades *En el interludio, cuando enfocan a las obras, se ve una grúa transportando una viga que después empuja a un trabajador en la esquina izquierda de la construcción, lo que al parecer lo mata o lo deja discapacitado, pero ningún trabajador se le ve socorriendo al accidentado. *Pareciera que el Metro es una formación de 6 vagones, pero si fallas en subir y lo sigues, en las paradas se separan en dos formaciones de 3, uno atravesando al otro. En realidad, fueron sincronizados en la misión para crear una gran formación. *Si fallas en llegar al vagón, Yusuf se arriesga a tomarlo de todas maneras con el Skylift, pero termina explotando. *Puede que cuando aparece Yusuf en el helicóptero, dirá "Te dije que me haría con uno de éstos". Obviamente lo robó para este trabajo, como lo señaló en Caught with your Pants Down. *El Annihilator que tienes que pasar por debajo es indestructible, por lo que es inútil atacarlo. **Además, si te levantas mientras pasas por debajo, morirás instantáneamente. Vídeo de la misión de:For the Man who has Everything en:For the Man Who Has Everything Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony